


Unilateral Neglect - If Mickey Were A Poet 4

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love, in the psychological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unilateral Neglect - If Mickey Were A Poet 4

This temperature tempts my temporal lobes,  
the heat of supposedly loving you burning  
through the plot that is my grave -   
don’t you know loving you will be the   
death of me?

So I damaged the left side  
of my [brain](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51984839661/unilateral-neglect), to ignore what is right  
in the corner of my hopeless eye - you,  
[standing](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51984839661/unilateral-neglect) in my doorway, your hair as red  
as your own blood you [swallowed](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51984839661/unilateral-neglect) for  
me, your face as beautiful as the goodbye  
that staggered  
my   
one   
word.

_"Don’t…"_

But I didn’t see you leave, the one who  
is right for my wounded thoughts - as I’ve  
damaged the left side of my mind, missing  
that which was _right_ ,  
in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> My studies come out in my work sometimes (Behavioral Neuroscience, Psychology), and I've always had this fascination with unilateral neglect. For those who are unfamiliar with the term so it makes more sense:
> 
> Unilateral Neglect - a neuropsychological condition in which, after damage to one hemisphere of the brain is sustained, a deficit in attention to and awareness of one side of space is observed. It is defined by the inability of a person to process and perceive stimuli on one side of the body or environment that is not due to a lack of sensation.


End file.
